


All Shall Fade

by C_RIE_ativity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Poor Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_RIE_ativity/pseuds/C_RIE_ativity
Summary: Somebody killed my husband!' It was a mixture of pain and anger that left his lips, a scream of anguish but the mortals only remained standing still and he rose to his full height, ignoring the flames that licked his garbs.Wings sprouted from his back, unfurling itself in all its glory and he stalked towards one of the firemen. ‘When I find that human, the rest of you shall pay as well.' He hissed this into the mortal man's ear before he pulled away and ran out the bookstore, taking to the sky almost immediately.He shall find Gregory.They shall stop the apocalypse.Then humanity shall pay for their sins.





	All Shall Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I’ve been in the Mystrade fandom for a fair while now and this is my first piece I actually decided to publish. It's a Good Omens AU with Greg as the Angel And Mycroft as the Demon and I really hope you like it! I might make more of this, IDK we'll see.
> 
> Please don’t be scared to comment since comments really help motivate me!

Mycroft was driving in an almost manic speed as he fumbled with his phone to dial the one number that he had always called. Pressing the only name he had under the letter "G", he waited to hear a reply but he heard his divine husband's voice direct him to voicemail.

Holding back a snarl of anger - and what he also knew to be fear - Mycroft pushed harder to drive his car as fast as it was capable of. Already, Hastur had attempted to take his life, he had already killed a fellow demon and he was - as far as he knew - royally fucked in that word shall spread of his romantic entanglement with an _Angel_ of all things.

As he rounded the corner of a building, he felt his heart stop beating as fire filled his vision. 

Stopping his car, Mycroft stepped out and began striding to the entrance, taking no heed whatsoever of the firemen that were shouting for him to stay back. Snapping his fingers, the doors opened and he entered, hoping beyond hope that Gregory would just be there, trying to save their precious books.

Books that his husband had collected for the thousands of years they had spent together.

Books that were neatly tucked away in lovingly carved shelves that were all sheltered in a bookshoppe that Gregory had built just for him.

* * *

 

_'You said you missed reading Heaven's tomes.' Gregory murmured to him with a quiet smile, arms wrapped round his waist as they danced to the silent peace of their new store. 'And I promised you that nothing big'll change no matter if you fall.'_

_Mycroft smiled and pressed his lips against Gregory's silver hair. 'Indeed, and you had granted me a miracle by fulfilling such a promise.'_

_Gregory leaned back, a beatific smile on his face. 'Hope you help me choose the books though.' He murmured, an amused tone played in his voice as he’d said this. 'M'only good for war an' you were always the smart one 'tween us.'_

_Chuckling, Mycroft nodded and leaned down to kiss Gregory's lips. 'Always, love.' He murmured quietly. 'Always.'_

_And he wasn’t sure if he had just promised to keep helping Gregory choose their literary providers or that he shall forever remain by Gregory's side._

* * *

As he stepped inside, Mycroft felt his blood run cold at the sight of their books burning. Each of them was ablaze and was being devoured by red blossoms of anger and hate and Mycroft knew he should have been devastated.

He knew he should have been enraged.

But all he felt was a cold-blooded horror as he realised that the summoning circle Gregory was obliged to put in his place of work was no longer there. And worse yet, the holy energy of his husband had lost all its traces there.

Forcing back the fear and anguish that threatened to consume him, Mycroft walked through the flames in search of his husband. 

'Gregory!' His scream was fraught with desperation and pleading as he tried to seek out the divine energy of his husband.

But he only felt the emptiness of the void as he walked further into the inferno that was his husband's gift to him.

As he walked deeper to the private section where Gregory had stored Mycroft's favourite books, he felt a crushing weight fall on his back and he collapsed under the weight of the burning support beam. Coughing out of reflex, Mycroft pulled himself out from under the beam and took note of two things.

The first, being a book that his husband had refused to part with the moment they accidentally acquired the article. (This, he pocketed without further thought other than the desire to save even the smallest thing of his husband's gift to him.)

The second was a single scrap of paper.

Still far from the flames, safe and sound. Fanatical scribblings on the paper and he knew who was at fault. The Witchfinder was responsible for this and Mycroft felt the need to make the one at fault _pay_.

He heard the doors to the bookstore being smashed through with a battering ram and he looked up, his eyes flashing with rage at the sight of more humans - humans that assume they are above everything, better than anyone, practically gods* in their eyes - and he felt his lips pull back into a snarl, his fangs baring itself to the mortals before him.

'Somebody killed my husband!' It was a mixture of pain and anger that left his lips, a scream of anguish but the mortals only remained standing still and he rose to his full height, ignoring the flames that licked his garbs.

Wings sprouted from his back, unfurling itself in all its glory and he stalked towards one of the firemen. ‘When I find that human, the rest of you shall pay as well.' He hissed this into the mortal man's ear before he pulled away and ran out the bookstore, taking to the sky almost immediately.

He shall find Gregory.

They shall stop the apocalypse.

Then humanity shall pay for their sins.


End file.
